The tremendous popularity of the Internet has led to a surge in data communications traffic both on the Internet itself, and on connecting networks. Consequently, many Internet Service Providers (ISPs) that provide access to the Internet, such as AT&T Worldnet, have themselves become larger, offering more available routes. With more routes available through an ISP to a given customer, the likelihood of a blocked route impairing transmission is reduced.
In many instances, a customer served by a particular ISP will advertise, (i.e., notify) senders of data of available routes through the customer-servicing ISP so that inbound data from a sender will reach the customer. Once a customer advertises a particular route, then that route should remain available without modifications by the customer-servicing ISP as well as other ISPs routing traffic thereto. Modifications made to an advertised route will likely cause inbound packets destined to a customer across that route to miss their intended destination.
Thus, there is a need for a technique assuring that route advertisements by a customer appear faithfully beyond the customer-servicing ISP to other ISPs without modification.